Forgotten Hope
by Master Kosa
Summary: "It's always the darkest before dawn." Something Weiss have forgotten. White Rose. Twoshot (for now).
1. Chapter 1

_What can I say? Nothing. My hands are empty, you are so far away… it has been so long. I just can't feel you… wherever you are please be happy._

Weiss turned around just as her maid instructed her. It was at utmost importance to have a wedding dress put on properly, but the heiress couldn't find it in her to care. _Wedding is happiest day in woman's life right?_

It's not like she wanted for it to happen. It was not her decision. But could she really go against her family? She had not even reached adulthood yet but her parents insisted. "It's for family's sake so stop being selfish. Everyone has to sacrifice something for greater good." is what her mother told her. Once, before Beacon, she would have believed it. Now she was not so sure. _Scratch that, I hate it, the inability to do what I want, to do something that will make me happy. _Still she had no chance to escape.

"Ruby" … the name she promised to herself she would never thing of, never say aloud. The girl that changed her, that changed everything. _Maybe it would be saner to join White Fang than this… _

Sadly the insanity she has been waking up to for last month didn't change. She almost wished for something to happen, to end her suffering. _What's worst is that they let me taste freedom, let me fall in love and after a few months they just took it all away. _She knew there was no escape.

Maids finished putting on that accused wedding dress. She wanted to rip it to shreds and run. Run as fast as she could as far as her body allows her to. But she also knew that it would not change anything.

Her father entered the room ready to fulfill his duty to take his daughter to her soon to be husband. She didn't want to leave. _Why I was so horrible to her when we met? Why I didn't kiss her when I had the chance? Why I had to yell at her, to hurt her so much? _Weiss already had an apology ready. _Because I didn't want to be hurt anymore, because I didn't want to hurt her. _But it still happened. In those days before she had to leave Beacon she had seen Ruby crying in her sister's arms, Blake trying to sooth the pain inside her leader. _So young and already she had lost so much… _She felt like another breath, another step were more than she could take, breaking her.

Her father apparently noticed that his daughter was not herself. As he gazed on her during their short route towards her future he couldn't help himself but feel like this was the last day seeing his daughter alive. But he promised all those years ago that this wedding would happen. And he was taught that promises are not something he could afford to break. At least not easily, without good reason.

Only few minutes till the ceremony begins. Only few minutes till her life was over, till she would be reduced to a marionette, a doll.

It took only a few seconds to cross the distance between the place where she stood and the door of a ceremony hall. But it took all she had to step over the threshold. _Ruby please! Please save me! _No one was there to stop all this pain. _No one was ever there. No one was there because I have never allowed anyone._ And the one who actually could was far far away. Even if it was one door next it would be too far away because it was _her_ decision to push that person away.

For the alabaster haired girl the walk to the front of the hall was similar to the paths those sentenced to death took. _One walks in a slow pace, not looking left or right because it does not matter, you will be dead before the hour pass. What you did in your life does not matter you don't regret anything. But you painfully regret what you didn't do. You didn't stop your hand from taking that life. You didn't tell her that you love her and she is the one that might save you from what lurks in your troubled, shattered heart._ Weiss regretted may things but what stood out was Ruby. Yet she did not regret meeting her, becoming her partner or falling in love with her. These were the best moments of her life.

The man near the altar where the Priest of All Gods was waiting was not familiar. Her future husband. She had never seen his face yet she hated him. She hated him so much because he was the reason everything she was dreaming about was taken away from her. She didn't consider the possibility that he wanted to be here even less than she did. Why would she? After all everyone wanted a piece of Schnee wealth.

She didn't want to look at him, tears already clouding her vision. Thinking about past, about what she had told Ruby made it all worse. _I truly am broken beyond repair. Not even my pride, my sense of duty would stop my tears …_

Those who bothered to look closer at the Schnee heiress must've seen in how bad shape she was. Dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, all swollen from crying. But those who bothered to look didn't or couldn't care.

Only a few steps remained but for her they were like million miles to cross. She was so tired. _Tonight I'll end it all. Nothing matters anymore. _With newfound resolve she managed to overcome the remaining distance.

She didn't bother to look at that man. She thought she had seen him before but it was not important. At least not now. The priest began reciting words of the ancient marriage rite. Weiss spared him a look, wondering why he even bother. _For show most likely. Let the mob have fun and full belly and they will let you do what ever you want. No class was different, not even the nobility. _The priest stopped talking. It was the moment when she was supposed to say her agreement with this whole farce.

"STOP!" a clear, familiar voice commanded. Weiss stood frozen in front of the altar, not daring to believe what was happening. Quick footsteps echoed through the hall. No one dared to breathe. Suddenly her vision swayed and she was facing a person she never dared to dream to see ever again.

"Ruby?" Disbelief was apparent in her voice. The remains of her mask still held. She felt like someone who saw sunlight after a lot of long, long years of imprisonment. The dream almost forgotten, the daydream she never dared to dream. And yet there she was, doing exactly what Weiss couldn't. Putting stop to this all. _Maybe the real strength is not abut swinging the sword or killing Grimm, maybe it's something entirely different from physical power._

"I'm sorry that I took so long but I'm there so please don't be afraid. Everything will be all right." Ruby's countenance was even, her voice confident. With unmistakable click she locked off her weapon and addressed Weiss' future husband. "I think your part is over. Time to go home and forget this ever happened."

The heiress turned her head to watch what was happening. Through the corner of her eye she saw her father smiling. A sight unseen in long years.

That so called future husband of hers twirled around and seeing no support, not even anyone objecting made his way to the nearest exit. No one paid attention to him.

But the surprises didn't end here. Ruby, in Weiss' eyes proud like god properly faced the priest and placed her weapon on the altar. Only those who knew how fast and how skilled she was with Crescent Rose remained alert. Others relaxed like everything that was happening in front of them was a theater performance. The heiress wanted to look in her father's eyes, curious whether he was aware that the threat has yet to pass. The cloak wearing girl ordered the priest to continue.

At first he had no idea what she meant but the moment she took her partner's hand he realized what she meant. The priest began reciting the rite again, only stopping to let her companion to tell him her name. Weiss felt strangely detached, the whole event so surreal. Why was no one stopping them? Why was her father smiling?

Of course this time she agreed. With "yes, of course I want to marry you Ruby Rose" it was clear where her heart was. And when Ruby bent down to kiss her wife she didn't hesitate to reciprocate. _I wonder how many girls are able to give her first kiss to their true love during their wedding ceremony. _It was a dream after all wasn't it? It had to be. Because only in dreams something like this happened.

* * *

Weiss woke up. There was nothing special, nothing was different from the way she always wake up. At least that was what she told to herself before she opened her eyes.

The ceiling was wrong, this was neither her room nor her dorm room in Beacon. This kind of ceiling was, as far as her memory served her, only in quarters for most important guests. Another thing that she realized was that she could hear someone's breathing. She was not alone. That scared her, but quick look at its source relieved her. It was no one else than her partner, Ruby. Softly caressing her features with her eyes she sighed. _Maybe I'm in heaven, because waking by her side was something I would dream about only in my most daring dreams. _Closing her eyes the heiress tried to remember what happened prior the morning but her memory was still clouded from sleep.

Lost in the mazes her sleepy mind was trying to catch her in she failed to pay attention to her surrounding. Suddenly a weight of a human body was pressing her to the mattress. It was unmistakable a female body, close to her size. Before she could even start panicking one look into deep silver pools confirmed to her who it was. Gaze at Ruby's slightly sleepy face took away all her thoughts but one. _Gods she is so beautiful. So strong, so kind. _Weiss' heart swelled with love.

"Ruby is that real? Are you really there?" was all she could ask, all that her confused mind wanted to know.

Ruby took time with her reply, good morning kiss was more important. So she took time to deliver a long, good one, that kind of kiss that left the other person breathless and in absolute bliss. Exactly like those Ruby always imagined giving to her beloved first love. And maybe the kiss was better answer than all the words in the world.

"Yes everything is real, I've hijacked the wedding, married you and here we are, Weiss and Ruby Rose-Schnee. Though for some really crazy reason it all happened thanks to your father. He gave us security clearance, time plan and even sent an airship to pick us at Beacon yesterday."

Ruby's words left the snowy haired teen confused, she knew she will have to talk to her father later, there was so much she didn't understand. But that could wait, it was too early, the bed was comfortable and her wife's embrace warm and safe.

"I don't know Ruby. I gave up on understanding him long time ago. We will ask him later, but for now let's sleep. I love you, Ruby."

Said red loving girl shifted her weight from the heiress to her side and pulled her close. "I love you Weiss and yes, it's way too early. Good night and sweet dreams." Ruby whispered lovingly to her wife.

It didn't take long before the Sandman welcomed them back to his realms.

* * *

AN: Normally I don't do these things but now I think I have to. I have not abandoned Eternal Horizon, but thanks to my family, university and generally shitty life I didn't have the right kind of motivation to write. I will not abandon it. I have part of next chapter written and general outline of the story is somewhat finished so there is plan. It may take me some time though.

For writing this I blame machinekey's (tumblr) fic Company Woman. Thanks for inspiration.

Thank you for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Weiss woke up was much more pleasant. With Ruby spooning her from behind she felt warmer and much more content than she was few hours ago. Feeling like there were several events that happened the day before that were extremely important for the rest of today she tried to recall what exactly came after the wedding ceremony. And she came back empty handed._ I hope she'll be able to have the answers I need. Speaking of who she'd better woke up soon, it's most likely already late._

But her wife's snoring dispelled all thoughts of her waking up sometimes soon. _Time to take things in my hands. _Following that idea Weiss turned around with some difficulty and finally she was facing Ruby. "Well she is my wife now so I might wake her appropriately."

It didn't take long before the brunette started responding to the kiss and soon her eyes fluttered open. The first kiss was soon followed by second and third and somehow the whole 'good morning kiss' spiraled into full make out session. "I could definitely get used to this kind of waking up my princess." Ruby's smile and her whole expression told her that she really liked the heiress' idea.

Weiss had to agree. _This was definitely going to be our way of waking up._ It felt too good not to mention it was something she wanted to do for a long time, maybe ever since she met the red airhead. The heiress felt stupid for not asking her out instead of yelling at her the moment they met. _Well I was an idiot back then. _But today, especially this morning was the time when they'd have to discuss anterior and more important events. Events of the previous day.

"So Ruby I believe you owe me a story. A story of what the hell happened yesterday because no matter how much I think about it all I'm still lost. You've mentioned that my father was somehow involved but… I just don't get why he would help us to get together…"

Ruby took some time to form her answer. "You are right so get ready for a long tale love. When you've told me you are getting married I was devastated. It was like all reasons for going on were shattered. It was all thanks to Blake and my sister that I've even bothered with getting up. Well it was definitely a month that sucked the most in my whole life. "

The white haired girl hugged her tighter and offered her some kisses trying to say 'I'm sorry' but actually remained silent.

"So imagine my surprise that few days ago I got visit from no one else than Mr. Reinhardt Schnee himself. When I first saw him I had to do my best and not to kill him on the spot and actually listen to what he came to say. Now I'm glad I held back because he gave me an offer one couldn't refuse. You.

He told me in that arrogant way of rich people that I have once in a lifetime chance to save you but like how all deals with devils go it would cost me an important part of myself. My freedom, my dream of becoming huntress. But you were more than worth it and to tell you the truth, I think that I haven't given up anything. You've taken my heart already and the rest of my being had to follow. And my dream? I wanted to become a huntress because I wanted to help people, to make the world better so becoming a wife of CEO of the Schnee Dust Company would actually let me do much more if I will be able to influence you."

Weiss knew that Ruby was right. She already had some ideas of her own, especially concerning the Faunus issue but with her wife at her side she would be able to do much better. For everyone not just for herself, unlike all her ancestors.

"Your father is strange man. From how he was speaking about you it seemed that he does not even care but his action contradicted. Well at least that's how I've seen it. He told me that tomorrow morning there will be a ship waiting for us, that means me, Blake and Yang, that there will be a person with all necessary documents and he also gave me a time plan of the whole wedding. Your father also mentioned that I should bring my weapon and that guards are going to be instructed not to shoot at me no matter what would happen. He even offered me an idea to ghost that guy you were supposed to marry."

"To ghost that guy…" The heiress was confused. "Surely he did not mean…"

"Yes he did. He basically gave me a free kill pass on that guy. Well it won't be the first time I've ended someone's life. Remember the incident that led to me getting into Beacon two years ahead? I've most likely sent more than three quarters of those guys to the mortuary, well scythe like Crescent Rose was made for cutting armored Grimm, not soft human flesh."

The older girl barely suppressed a shiver. She had no idea Ruby had someone's blood on her hands. And come to think her sister and Blake most likely had dirty hands too. She was the only one who had yet to do something like that and she wanted for it to stay like this for as long as possible.

"Anyway I've spent whole night awake, thinking about all possibilities and in most of them I'd be shot the moment I'd enter the hall. The rest of the time I've been imagining us making out, just to make myself feel better. The morning came faster than I'd like. The whole trip to the wedding is somehow blurred since I was so nervous that I couldn't concentrate on what was going on around me. After the landing it was only a short walk and I believe you know the rest. For record I still can't believe that things turned out this way."

Weiss had to agree. It was the possibility that seemed the least probable. The dream that one almost dared not to dream. And, well, what they had to deal with. Which led her to other part of what she wanted to talk over with her wife.

"As I've mentioned all this is something I still find hard to believe to but since it appears to be the reality we have some things to discuss. Like what happened after the wedding? I don't remember a thing."

Ruby softly smiled at her and after a short kiss she answered her question. "After the ceremony we went into some back room and you were most likely very exhausted and felt asleep after a few minutes because one look at your face told me you were not the only one who didn't slept well. Well I didn't know what to do I just knew that I don't want to wake you up so I've talked to your father. He offered me to put the wedding celebration off till we got some rest so it's going to happen today. And after that I've taken you to my quarters, changed your clothes and went to bed myself."

Her last statement managed to embarrass the heiress but then again she was glad that Ruby cared so much for her and hadn't interrupted her rest. Still blushing she put another question. "Thanks I believe. So we have the party planned for today? That's going to be interesting since the rest of our team is here… I don't even want to imagine what is going to happen. I should probably get ready for a long, embarrassing day…"

Her partner sheepishly smiled at her. "I doubt it would be that bad and I've taken the liberty to invite team JNPR since they are our friends. I hope you are okay with that."

Another sigh was to be heard from the white haired heiress. "Well if they manage to keep Yang busy and away from alcohol then I have no problem with their presence. In fact I'm actually glad, at least we will have someone to talk to instead of exchanging pleasantries with other stuck up businessmen. I hope you are going to stay sober."

"After seeing sis drunk and witnessing her hangovers I've decided not to drink that vile stuff, not to mention it tastes bad… I've tried that once and one sip was worse than right hook in the jaw. No thank you, once was enough."

"At least someone who shares my opinion. By the way how much does the other team know? I'm aware that media were not invited or even allowed on the ground but someone might've talked to the press…"

Scratching her head Ruby replied. "I have no idea. I didn't think it would be important, I had more pressing matters to take care of after all." Replied Ruby, scratching her head. "But I think that's our last concern, no matter what anyone says we belongs together and I will never willingly leave your side."

"Thank you. Love you to you know." Once again another somewhat cheesy line managed to put a bright blush on poor heiress' face. "Well aside from all this and the celebration we should talk to my parents, especially father. I'd like to hear his side of the whole story. And then maybe find the rest of our team and well maybe we should inform the school that we are married and we will need a room for ourselves."

"Right. I wouldn't want to share the room with anyone else than you. And, well especially not with Yang, it would be super awkward. So I have an idea. Let's call Ozpin and then let's have a breakfast."

"Breakfast? More like late lunch if I can guess the time but who cares. Let's proceed with your plan leader!"

Talking about food made Weiss realize that she was in fact famished. Throwing the covers off of both of them she decided that the order of things has to be altered. First shower, then quick call and breakfast later.

As she proceeded towards the doors which led to bathroom she gave her wife rather long and meaningful look. And from how fast Ruby scrambled on her feet hot on her heels the message was conveyed and understood.

* * *

The evening found them seated by the fireplace in one of the smaller chambers of Schnee manor, not that far from the ballroom but far enough for them to have some peace. Their friends were dancing and trying to have fun with the rest of the guests so the married couple found themselves alone. Not that they minded.

The older girl was resting against her counterpart, comfortably snuggled to her warmth. She couldn't help but return to the events of today's morning. How she invited her wife to take shower with her. _That was one of the most stupid ideas I could ever have. Thanks god Ruby got to her senses faster than myself. _Her blushing cheeks gave her partner an idea what was she thinking about.

"Thinking about the morning again? Stop punishing yourself for it, I know it was not your intention to make think awkward. I'm partially to blame, I should have used my brain instead following my momentary needs. Hey at least we were able to stop before anything happened."

Ruby definitely enjoyed the sight of blushing Weiss but she apparently absolutely hated the idea of straining things between them when they finally got together. Of course these activities were something Weiss sometimes thought about but generally she felt strange to even consider it. Till yesterday she never allowed another person in her personal space and now, in around twenty four hours later while still getting used to closeness of the other she was thinking about taking things to upper level.

Her wife must've noticed that she was strangely silent. "Remnant to Weiss. Hello."

"I was just thinking. You know Ruby I want for this relationship, this marriage to work, I want to grow old with you. That's why I have no idea what made me to make that invitation in the morning. I'm not saying that I don't want to make love to you, I definitely want to, but now I think we should take things slowly."

"That's what I've been thinking about. You know the whole idea of being intimate with someone feels strange. I've never considered doing something like that before I've met you. You are making me do strange things, confusing me more than anything before could."

Weiss didn't feel least bit guilty, even though her life was turned upside down several times since she met the young brunette she knew she didn't regret anything. "Thanks to you I've come to appreciate the chaos and excitement, maybe even more than the planned and orderly life that was laid in front of me. No don't look at me like that, you are going to clean your mess, the fact that we are married does not mean you can return to your slacker ways!"

Quiet laughter was the only response she got from her wife. Ruby was adorable and completely hers but that did not mean she was going to go easy on her. The girl had such potential so it would be waste to not to try to reach her full potential. Even if it meant some yelling and few threats at her side.

Her musing was once again interrupted but this time it was not Ruby's fault. Someone took their time in task of opening the door. Both girls shared a surprised look before facing the direction of disturbance. It was Weiss' father. He appeared relieved that he found the girls alone. _I knew we had something on today's agenda but we decided to spend our time doing more pleasant activities like making out… _

"Hello father. What brings you here?" Weiss' tone was somewhat cold, distant, like her relationship with her parents.

"Not much. I just wanted to see how my daughter and her new wife are doing." He offered her small smile, second in her life the white haired girl ever seen.

"We are fine, thank you for asking." Ruby must've sensed that Weiss was tense because her arms around the older girl tightened a fraction. Enough to convey the message that she was not alone and that there was someone who would always be at her side. "Actually there is something I've wanted to ask ever since yesterday's events. Why?"

Short and direct question. Apparently the heiress was tired of nice words, meaningless phrases and half truths and what Ruby told her in the morning didn't satisfy her curiosity. She needed the truth.

Her father sighed and proceeded to sit down on the armchair opposite to where the red and white duo was comfortably snuggled, obviously unwilling to trade their closeness for anything.

"I was hoping to avoid this talk for as long as I could… Well what can I do now? Obviously I owe you the truth." Again silence engulfed the chamber, not even the fire or the party downstairs dared to interrupt. Both parties were silent as if awaiting for the other to make the first move.

"It's simple really. I've wanted to get back at my ancestors and the rest of the family. It was not my choice to take over the company, I had little choice in who I would marry and your mother was definitely someone who I would have loved to avoid at all cost. That's why I have spent as little time here as possible. Now I see that it was mistake that cost me my only daughter. I was just so angry back then and the whole issue with White Fang didn't help…"

"So even my happiness became tool in your hands…" The older girl's remark was barely audible but her father noticed.

"Maybe at the beginning, when I got the idea. As time progressed and my plans became more solid I've realized that I've been looking forward more to your surprised and happy expression than to the sour look my wife would be directing at me. Sure she was yelling at me yesterday but for some reason I cared even less than ever. I'm sorry that I've realized how important you are for me so late. Please accept my belated apology, no matter how little it is worth."

For second time in past two days Weiss was so shocked that she was unable to form any coherent words. Her father apologized to her for the first time. What made the moment more significant was that he apologized for how he mistreated her. She wanted so badly to cry that it was unbearable. She hoped she would not start before they were alone. It was on her wife to finish the conversation.

"Thank you. Both on my behalf and on hers. I may not fully understand the circumstances of her life before I've met her but I believe that my wife appreciates your words." Weiss offered him a small nod and almost silent 'thank you'. From his expression she was able to judge that it was more than he hoped for when the conversation began. Reinhardt Schnee got up and made his way to the door. There he stopped for few seconds before turning back and offering them 'good night'. Few seconds later he was gone.

Precisely at that moment Weiss broke down. Her sobs were harsh and her tears somewhat bitter but for some reason it was liberating. Finally she could let out all the hurt, the loneliness and pain that she bottled in her heart for as long as she was alive. Finally she was able to cry in the arms of someone who held her, who told her that she was not alone, who cared about her. And Ruby did precisely that. She let the heiress to cry, to let it out knowing that afterwards everything would be better.

* * *

When their friends returned they found the married couple exactly where they left them few hour ago. But when Blake, the most perceptive of their group untangled herself from her partner's arms and took good look at them she noticed that the heiress' make up was gone, her eyes were little red and her bangs slightly wet. But her smile was much wider and more heartfelt than when they left them so whatever happened was good. She offered Ruby knowing smile but decided to not comment. There were more important tasks like having fun at hand especially since the night was still young. And she knew that the couple would enjoy the evening even more. After all they could be finally happy.


End file.
